Miraculeusement vôtre
by Adlyne
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Lucifer venait à apprendre que son père, le Grand Manitou, le père de toute chose, avait anticipé depuis longtemps ses propres mouvements sur l'échiquier géant que représente le monde terrestre ? POST 2x10
1. Chapitre 1

_22/10/2016_

 _Disclaimer : ça me parait évidement...la franchise et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas..*sigh*_

 **H** ello world ! A toi, jeune lecteur qui vient de cliquer, je te souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère sincèrement que cette pauvre chose là en dessous te plaira. Il s'agit d'une petite fiction sans prétention qui suit la trame de la série à partir du _**2x10**_. Comme beaucoup je théorise sur la suite. C'était CRUEL de nous laisser sur une telle scène de fin !

J'ai vu la promo du 11, mais n'en tiendrais pas compte. Ce sera quelque chose de court, je ne suis moi même pas sûr de ce que je vais mettre dedans par la suite, j'y vais au feeling (sinon on y sera encore pour Noël prochain). Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien, de finir ça avant la reprise de la série. Au pire...voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« Détective, ce que vous avez dit aujourd'hui au tribunal...

\- ...Était la vérité. »

La sincérité. Voilà ce qui faisait chavirer son esprit.

Jamais depuis son arrivée sur Terre, Lucifer n'avait éprouvé autant d'empathie pour un être humain. Mais Chloé Decker n'était pas n'importe quelle humaine. Il avait d'abord été intrigué par son immunité, amusé par son caractère et le charme qui se dégageait de cette curiosité de la nature. Puis étrangement séduit par le duo qu'ils formaient et du bien fout que lui procurait la résolution d'enquêtes et de mystère aboutissant sur un jugement, une sentence donnée, une justice rendue.

C'était plus agréable qu'en Enfer.

La mettre dans son lit semblait si superflus aujourd'hui. Il avait apprit bien plus sur lui-même et l'humanité en quelques mois à travailler avec elle, qu'en cinq années de fête sans fin, célébrant l'hédonisme et l'excès. Elle avait tant fait pour lui qu'il se demandait bien comment lui rendre la pareille.

Ce soir, l'idée de simplement se resservir du vin lui semblait bête, car il avait devant lui une source d'ivresse d'un autre genre.

Leurs mains se touchaient, une douce caresse qui traversa son corps comme jamais. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, chez eux. Quelque chose que le Dr Linda avait deviné, lui avait fait comprendre. Et pourtant, s'il avait bien un mot à mettre dessus, il n'en saisissait pas encore l'ampleur.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Elle souriait. Téméraire, il se pencha plus en avant pour chercher le contact de ses lèvres qu'il imagina douces et fruitées.

C'est alors qu'une sonnerie retentit de la veste du détective, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Elle se fondit en excuse en cherchant l'appareil maudit pour répondre, pendant qu'il songeait éventuellement à créer une place spéciale en enfer pour les individus qui survenaient toujours au mauvais moment.

Son propre téléphone sonna lui-aussi. Quitte à briser l'ambiance, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Il s'éloigna vers le balcon pour lui aussi prendre son appel.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire Amenadiel, que tu distordes le temps pour papoter ou que tu m'appelles à défaut de savoir voler. J'espère pour toi que c'est important.

\- ça l'est. Cependant, il serait préférable que nous t'en parlions de vive voix.

\- Nous ? Ria-t-il. Après la petite comédie d'aujourd'hui, tu penses bien que je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec notre mère. Encore moins si c'est pour me parler de rédemption ou de...

\- C'est à propos de Chloé, répondit-il.

\- Je suis au courant pour la bombe, souffla Lucifer. Affaire classée.

\- Je sais pourquoi elle te rend mortel. »

Il perdit son sourire mesquin. Un bref coup d'œil en arrière lui assura qu'elle était encore absorbée par sa propre discussion, plus houleuse.

« Où et quand ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, au bureau. Luc... »

La communication coupa au moment où Lucifer écrasa l'appareil dans sa main. Il était furieux. Furieux par la probable conclusion de cette soirée. Il regarda le ciel d'un œil mauvais. **Il** devait rire aux éclats, de voir son fils « préféré » être frustré de la sorte, si tant est qu'il se souciait encore un peu de ce qu'il se passait sur Terre.

Lucifer avait une dette envers lui, dette qu'il avait bien sûr réglé en faisant vivre sa mère dans l'enfer terrestre, mais les retournements des derniers jours laissaient clairement penser qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir dans sa peine. Et son intérêt croissant pour l'inspectrice ne laissait rien présager de bon. En y repensant, il avait prit la tentative d'assassinat avec bien trop de légèreté. Oui, il connaissait sa mère, trop bien au point de laisser passer des choses qui ne devraient pas.

A l'idée de perdre l'inspectrice, il eut une drôle de sensation, là au niveau du cœur. Une sensation familière à la perte du révérend Frank, mais en moins...en plus...différente.

Il retourna dans le salon et fini son verre de vin en attendant que la détective termine son appel. Ce qui en ressortait n'avait rien de bon, si bien qu'elle s'exclama.

« Je me fiche de savoir que ce soit les Russes ou les Chinois, Perry Smith a encore des comptes à rendre à la justice...Bien sûr que non...Entendu... » Et elle raccrocha.

Quand elle lui fit face, ses yeux brillaient, humides par la colère montante. Aussitôt, il oublia ses propres soucis.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Smith vient de se faire embarquer par la mafia russe. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Intéressant, l'idée qu'il reçoive ce qu'il mérite après toutes ses petites magouilles m'enchante grandement...mais cela ne semble pas vous faire plaisir... remarqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que la justice a échoué une fois, qu'on peut laisser des organisations criminelles se charger du travail.

\- Donc vous...désolé, je ne vous suis plus, vous préférez qu'il continue à marcher en toute impunité dans les rues de L.A. Plutôt que de voir la justice vraiment rendue ?

\- Il y a des lois, Lucifer. Fit-elle. Mon travail est de les faire respecter. Et la justice...elle doit être juste. C'est pour ça que je me bats. Il...il faut que j'y aille...je suis désolée de...

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Il faut moi aussi que je me charge de quelque chose d'important. Mais je vois dois toujours ce dîner ! »

Elle sourit. Mais son sourire n'était plus aussi radieux qu'avant. Elle enfila son manteau, puis s'en alla par l'ascenseur.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas commandité la chose, juste suggéré à Maze que quelqu'un avait besoin d'une _milost_. Si elle venait à faire une quelconque connexion, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Une bouteille de bourbon plus tard, il prit sa voiture et se rendit au bureau d'avocat _Richards and Wheeler._ Pas une âme ne traînait à cette heure, heureusement.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, une chaise l'attendait en son centre. Son frère et sa mère se tenaient chacun d'un côté. Amenadiel était nerveux, au contraire de leur mère qui semblait jubiler sur place. Léger, mais suffisamment remarquable pour être étrange.

« Mon fils, dit-elle d'un ton quasi solennel, avant toute chose, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies.

\- Je suis très bien là où je suis Mère, venez en au fait. Ma soirée est déjà gâchée. »

Amenadiel le racla la gorge et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, leur mère luttait pour ne pas cracher le morceau.

« C'est délicat à expliquer, dit-il.

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! S'exclama aussitôt la Déesse.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît. C'est à moi de lui dire.

\- Me dire quoi ? Cingla Lucifer, déjà agacé par autant de suspens. »

Cela dit, entendre de sa mère que quelque chose à propos de Chloé était une merveilleuse nouvelle ne présageait rien de bon.

S'il détestait son cher père, il ne savait pas encore comment considérer sa mère. Son amour et son écoute n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses manipulations et sa soif de pouvoir en plus de liberté. Rentrer à _Silver City_ après des siècles d'exils était sa principale motivation, quelques en étaient les conséquences. Les humains subissaient déjà ses caprices, peut-être était-il temps de réellement la ramener en enfer ?

Amenadiel le fixait, il semblait, gêné, désolé. Honteux même.

Si cela ne concernait pas Chloé, Lucifer serait parti sur le champ, en feignant de ne rien vouloir savoir.

« Luci... Il faut que tu saches que...

\- Elle est un miracle ! S'exclama Charlotte en coupant son fils. »

Ses fils la regardèrent de travers, l'un d'incompréhension, l'autre d'horreur. Elle esquissa un faux sourire désolé et un petit gloussement. Elle était beaucoup excitée.

Lucifer n'arrivait cependant pas à traiter l'information.

« Comment ça, un _miracle_? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Et bien figure-toi que...

\- Maman ! Stop ! S'écria Amenadiel. S'il l'entend de ta bouche ça pourrait mal se passer.

\- Bien, très bien ! »

Elle recula et s'assit sur le bureau, d'une façon qui fit rouler les yeux des deux anges. Amenadiel reprit la parole.

« Il y a environ trente-cinq ans. Je suis descendu sur terre pour accorder une bénédiction à un couple qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant. C'était une demande particulière de notre père, or c'est quelque chose qu'il ne m'a jamais demandé de faire, il laisse toujours ça aux autres et encore cela faisait des siècles qu'il a abandonné l'idée d'offrir des bénédictions aux Hommes. Sur tous les couples qui existent sur terre, il m'a demandé spécifiquement de bénir John et Pénélope Decker. »

Il s'arrêta, attendant une réaction. Lucifer avait très bien comprit, seulement, il semblait vouloir l'entendre de vive voix, son regard perçant le fusillant sur place.

Des miracles, il en existait de toute sorte, des personnes, des animaux, des événements précis que le commun des mortels n'expliquent que par une chance inouï. Les miracles, c'était la spécialité de leur père. Un moyen pour lui d'intervenir sur sa création et d'influencer plus ou moins son évolution.

Mais la chose était assez exceptionnelle. Tous les miracles n'étaient pas de sa main et parfois certains prenaient une tournure inattendue : par exemple Remus aurait dû fonder une ville et non Romulus. Et le Christ... ne surtout pas évoquer le messie, plus grande réussite et le plus grand échec de l'histoire, au grand patron au risque d'y perdre des plumes.

« L'enfant qui est né grâce à mon intervention, c'est Chloé, Luci. C'est un enfant miracle.

\- N'est-ce pas merveilleux Lucifer ? S'exclama Charlotte ouvrant les bras en grand. Cette humaine qui te rend mortel, elle est notre ticket de retour à la maison ! Il semblerait que ton père ne pense qu'à une chose depuis quelques temps, en dehors sur fait de me ramener dans ma cellule. Il t'accorde son pardon ! Avec cette humaine, c'est la rédemption qui t'attend. Qui nous attend !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as voulu la tuer ? Soupira Amenadiel, qui guettait le moindre geste de son frère.

\- Oh mais ce n'est rien, c'est du passé. Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas fait, jamais elle ne se serait montrée digne de mon fils, elle n'a jamais remis en question son honneur. Elle n'est pas si mal, plutôt jolie et avec une certaine noblesse d'âme, elle convient pour une mortelle. Avouez que sans moi, on aurait attendu encore longtemps avant qu'ils ne... »

Sa vantardise se perdit dans un étranglement.

Lucifer la tenait soudainement par la peau du cou, ses yeux flamboyaient littéralement d'une rage sans nom et son véritable visage dévoilé, écorché et brûlé se tordait dans une grimace de dégoût et de colère. Amenadiel n'avait pas anticipé à temps, sa main resta suspendu entre les deux.

Une odeur de brûlé s'éleva dans l'air, la poigne du Diable calcinait la chaire mortelle de Charlotte Richards. Un grognement sorti de la bouche de Lucifer. Il fusilla son frère du regard. Il lui en voulait et mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler lui aussi, de le punir. Mais la honte le faisait déjà très bien.

Charlotte aussi méritait un châtiment pour jubiler ainsi du malheur d'autrui, d'être une manipulatrice sans limite, d'être égoïste. Quoiqu'il se demanda alors, si ce n'était pas lui l'égoïste.

Instable, il jeta sa mère sur le bureau, sur lequel elle roula avant de tomber de l'autre côté. Amenadiel n'eut que le temps de le voir partir à grands pas. Il aurait aimé faire mieux.

Une fois encore, il doutait du hasard des choses ou de leur planification. La coïncidence était bien trop grande et les mystères, l'étrangeté même de la demande de leur père trente-cinq ans auparavant, ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux.

C'est bien sûr ce point qu'il enviait Lucifer aujourd'hui, son libre arbitre.

* * *

 _milost : D'après google traduction, c'est "faveur" en russe, mais j'ai de gros doutes_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cette nuit là, elle ne réussit pas à dormir, un sentiment de défaite la prenant à l'estomac.

Si la vérité sur le meurtre de son père aurait pu suffire, la relaxe de Perry Smith lui avait gâché ce sentiment de victoire et de satisfaction. Bien sûr, tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait dit de Lucifer qu'il avait menti et que le rapport était vrai, mais cela n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide.

Elle aurait pour sûr perdu un ami au profit de la vengeance.

Cette nuit Perry Smith avait été enlevé par la mafia russe. Si au fond, une petite voix victorieuse lui demandait de déboucher une bouteille de champagne, s'en est une autre, la même qui l'empêchât de le tuer lorsque Maze l'avait traqué, qui prit le dessus. Sa morale, sa raison.

Mentir sur un rapport officiel aurait dû lui valoir une punition adéquate, être rétrogradée par exemple. Mais non, sa supérieure s'était montrée compréhensive. Trop compréhensive, au point de quasiment approuver avec d'autres personnes, que Perry Smith avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Il sévissait une véritable mauvaise volonté de la part de ses collègues sur le sort du pauvre directeur. Dan avait eu au moins la décence de ne pas exprimer son avis sûr le sujet, ni même de chercher à la convaincre qu'en soit, c'était une bonne chose.

On ne discutait pas avec une détective comme elle. Pas avec un tel sens du devoir, même envers les plus horribles des personnages. Tous méritaient de passer devant la justice et d'être confronté comme il se doit face à leurs crimes, regrets ou non. Smith devait encore répondre pour blanchiment d'argent et maltraitance au sein de son propre établissement. Une bien maigre consolation, mais une alternative suffisante et en règle avec les lois et la justice américaine.

Cette nuit, elle n'avait cessé de se retourner dans ses draps, faire les cent pas entre sa chambre, la cuisine et le canapé, sans réussir une seule fois à déranger Maze dans son sommeil. Si la barmaid s'était réveillé en sursaut une fois, elle s'était aussitôt rendormit avant que Chloé ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait définitivement besoin de parler, Dan refuserait et Trixie...était encore trop jeune, même si elle montrait une certaine maturité sur certains sujets.

Alors, elle appela Lucifer. Mais il ne répondit pas. Envoyée directement sur la boite vocale. Peut-être avait-il coupé son téléphone, occupé ? Chloé n'osait imaginer le pire. Cette soirée ne pouvait être plus catastrophique. Elle qui était pourtant si bien parti.

Lucifer Morningstar, un ami inattendu autant qu'exceptionnel. Ce philanthrope devait sans aucun doute être le pire individu qu'elle n'ait jamais côtoyé, entre ses blagues et insinuations qui étaient à la limite du supportable (et du harcèlement sexuel), de ce rôle qu'il ne cessait de se donner et dont les fréquentations étaient d'une légalité plus que douteuse. De toutes les divinités possibles, lui avait choisi le Diable. Pourtant, il lui apportait une image, une interprétation différente qui donnerait à réfléchir. Elle n'a jamais été croyante. Pour elle, il n'y avait ni Paradis, ni Enfer. Pas même fantômes ou paranormal.

Et pourtant, en quelques mois seulement, après une accumulation de faits étranges et paroles mystérieuses, Lucifer avait ébranlé ses convictions, au point de lui tirer une balle dans la jambe.

A ce souvenir stupide, elle se mordit le poing. Elle se souvenait surtout de ce reflet distordu, de ce flash rouge qui lui avait fait croire pendant un court instant, qu'il était bien ce qu'il prétendait être. Elle n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Elle secoua vivement sa tête en voulant chasser l'image du Lucifer tout sourire et complètement nu devant elle. Mais ce qui restait était bien ses cicatrices, ses croissants qui marquaient une chaire déchirée. Ce n'était pas de la peau, mais bien des muscles qui étaient dessinés. Elle se souvint aussi de ce regard, lorsqu'il lui avait interdit de le toucher. Un regard sévère et ferme, reflétant une douleur passée.

Des regards, il en avait une multitude, de la plus béate, à la plus stricte et machiavélique. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle en découvrait un nouveau. Depuis sa confession au tribunal jusqu'à cette soirée (avant qu'elle ne soit gâchée), il n'avait cessé de la regarder avec cet air. Il y avait toujours cette fascination, mais aussi un petit quelque chose d'autre, une sorte de tendresse.

Elle se surprit à rougir, les doigts pianotant sur le dossier du canapé. Bien sûr que c'était de la tendresse, c'était même plus. Beaucoup. Trop ? Non. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, redessinant le petit sourire idiot qui s'y traçait.

Ils avaient faillit franchir la ligne qu'elle avait elle-même tracé et qu'il respectait, quoi qu'on en dise. Des rumeurs circulaient bien au commissariat, parmi les collègues, jamais ils n'auraient satisfactions. Chloé se demanda alors ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils avaient été plus loin. Le plus probable des scénario étant une simple coucherie qu'elle regretterait au lendemain, au point de le menacer de ne jamais en faire allusion pour ainsi reprendre le cours de leur vie normal. Juste un coup d'un soir. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Dans le pire des cas, ils perdaient tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

A cette affreuse idée, elle décida finalement de se changer les idées en regardant la télévision. Le lendemain, c'est Trixie qui la réveilla pour lui donner un câlin avant de partir pour l'école avec Maze.

Chloé tenta bien d'appeler à nouveau Lucifer, mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Peut-être était-il vexé qu'elle soit partie si vite ? Non. Cela devait être autre chose. Elle se rendit alors au Lux.

Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant dans l'atmosphère. Les couloirs étaient vides, silencieux. La montée jusqu'au club lui parut interminable.

Personne.

Pas une once de parfum dans l'air, pas de cigarette, ni de trace d'alcool, le piano était fermé.

Vide.

Le Lux était vide, sans âme qui vive. Il n'y avait pas non plus ce petit quelque chose de lendemain de soirée, qui pénétrait même le de la gorge de ceux qui n'y avaient pas participé.

Il était comme aseptisé.

Chloé, dont l'instinct lui disait de rebrousser le chemin, retourna dans l'ascenseur, les machineries effroyablement bruyantes dans ce silence inquiétant.

Une chaleur ardente s'engouffra dans l'ouverture des portes. Surprise, elle cligna des yeux. Devant elle, une véritable tempête s'était déchaînée dans l'appartement, la bibliothèque était complètement vide, livres et étagères dispersées un peu partout. Ses pas crissèrent sur du verre brisé, le sol était collant, de l'alcool ruisselant du bar et des vitrines. Quelques verres et bouteilles vides trônaient sur le comptoir central. Le canapé était tombé dans une position étrange dans le bain à remous, ses coussins éventrés, eux aussi dispersés dans l'immense pièce à vivre.

« Lucifer ? » Appela-t-elle.

Elle braqua sa main sur son arme de service quand elle crut entendre du mouvement provenir de la chambre principale. Ce n'était que le vent qui faisait se mouvoir les rideaux, dont certains anneaux, décrochés, claquaient contre la pierre.

Chloé avança avec prudence. Le piano était légèrement sale, mais parfaitement intacte. A sa surprise, sur ce qui restait de la table basse, il y avait les restes de leur repas de la veille, imbibé de vin. De la bouteille il ne restait que le culot d'intact, qui avait roulé un peu plus loin contre l'un des fauteuils, éventré, perforé par une multitude d'objets. L'une des baies vitrée était fêlée, une autre, craquelée à hauteur où une main se poserait. Où la main de Lucifer se poserait.

Un petit tintement de verre qui se brise, un cristal qui se fracasse contre les palmiers en pot, un juron, une ombre menaçante qui s'approche.

Avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive, elle avait dégainé. Mais il était là, dans son costume de la veille qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, sa main ruisselait de sang, il s'était sévèrement coupé.

« La mortalité à quelque chose de fascinant. » murmura-il.

Elle ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne déporta son regard de sa main ensanglantée, admirant la manière dont le liquide vermeille ruisselait, s'échappait de la plaie. Il semblait misérable.

Petit à petit, elle abaissa son arme. En proie à une avalanche d'émotions, le visage de Lucifer était parcouru de spasmes, perdu entre cynisme, rage et désarroi.

« La mortalité est d'une telle fragilité. »

Ses doigts roulèrent dans l'air, ouvrant et fermant la coupure. Il continua sa tirade de la même voix ébranlée.

« Que tu me montres en quoi nous tes fils, tes filles et tes Hommes sommes similaires, faits des mêmes matériaux dont tu gardes précieusement le secret, soit. C'est une expérience assez intéressante. Nous avons physiquement tellement de choses en commun et tellement de différences. Les anges ne peuvent blesser les mortels, comme les mortels ne peuvent blesser les anges, une loi dont tu es si fier que tu ne t'es rendu compte que tardivement, que les anges avaient l'avantage. Tu ne veux pas de conflit entre nous, mais tu les laisses s'entre-tuer, ... _nous_ entre-tuer. Pourquoi faire le travail soit même quand quelqu'un d'autre le peut, pour moins d'embarras et plus de spectacle ? C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne, depuis toujours. Tu nies ta responsabilité, comme ils nient les leurs, comme les humains parlent en ton nom. Je suis le seul à accepter mon implication, mais jamais dans un intérêt personnel. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Il serra son poing avec force, le sang coula entre ses doigts.

« Non, je ne vois pas les choses ainsi, je ne voies pas l'intérêt de blesser pour simplement divertir, je ne vois que l'équilibre des choses quand le bien et le mal osent montrer trop de distinction. J'ai renvoyé à de nombreuses reprises des âmes qui ne méritaient pas d'être en Enfer, mais à chaque fois, tu faisais en sorte qu'on me les renvoie, cassant systématiquement l'automatisation de la machine. Un jeu de ping-pong stupide jusqu'à ce que l'âme se fane et disparaisse. Et sur qui retombe la faute ? »

Il eut un rictus sardonique, loin de son habituel cynisme.

« Toujours ce serpent sifflant _Samael_ , ce bon vieux _poison de Dieu_ , comme disent les Hommes. Celui qui a rejeté le nom donné par son paternel pour un plus lumineux, inspirant. Prétentieux disent-ils. »

Lucifer leva enfin le regard vers elle.

« Mais je m'égare. »

Il fit un pas vers elle, elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Lucifer... Souffla-t-elle.

\- Que je saigne subitement en la présence d'une certaine humaine est un véritable mystère, une énigme fascinante ! De quoi attirer la curiosité du seul ange doué d'une liberté de conscience totale ! Celui qui refuse de retourner sagement à la niche, sa cage de cendres et de tourments. L'éternité pour avoir remis en question l'autorité suprême. »

Sa voix allait crescendo à mesure que son sourire devenait carnassier. A mesure qu'il avançait, elle reculait. Il s'était perdu dans toute cette haine, submergé par une rancœur aussi vieille que le monde.

« Ridiculisé, désenchanté, réduit à une personnification du vice des hommes.

\- Lucifer...

\- Mais ça ne suffisait pas, chantonna-t-il. Nooon. Ce n'est pas assez exemplaire, le fils rebelle continue de se coiffer du mauvais côté !

\- S'il vous plaît, Lucifer, calmez-vous. Balbutia-t-elle. »

Il était pied nu, mais marcher sur le verre brisé ne le dérangeait pas. Elle pourrait lever son arme, le devrait, mais ne le veux pas. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser, dans les deux sens du terme, comme elle l'avait déjà fait. L'idée même du geste l'écœura d'avance.

« Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus ferme, un étalage d'autorité et de pouvoir sur la Création. Impressionner de nouveau, effrayer ! Me faire peur, me rendre faible ! Chanta-t-il. Me rendre _vulnérable_ ! »

Lucifer saisit la carcasse de la table basse qui les séparait et l'envoya au loin, faisant fit à nouveau du verre qui perçait sa peau. Les mains de Chloé se crispèrent sur son arme, les jointures blanchirent. Son visage pâlit, à mesure qu'ils reculaient dans l'appartement. Et elle vit une flamme dans son regard, pas une métaphore, une véritable flamme ardente qui ondulait dans ses iris habituellement d'un noir d'encre.

« Il fallait que le fils rebelle comprenne son erreur ! Qu'après avoir jalousé l'humanité, il se découvre une autre forme de _passion_ , quelque chose de plus cruel, plus difficile à éprouver. Une chose que même les pères de nephilim ne connaissent pas. Il fallait l'atteindre d'une autre manière, plus subtile et plus douloureuse ! Oh Chère Mère, vous êtes si naïve, vous qui pensez connaître le gourou ! La rédemption. HA ! Une allégorie stupide inventé de toute pièce. En quoi Chloé Decker serait un miracle ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- RIEN QU'UN MENSONGE !»

Lucifer renversa le piano avec autant de facilité que la table basse, il percuta le mur si violemment, que la pierre en fut arrachée, l'instrument hurla en explosant contre la structure. A peine son regard revint sur lui, qu'il la désarma d'un coup de patte digne d'un ours. Il se jeta sur elle. Incapable de réagir plus vite, elle se retrouva prisonnière de sa poigne, un étau ardent bloquant son poignet contre le bar qui lui-même mordait son dos avec force. De l'autre, il saisit sa mâchoire, la paume écrasant sa trachée. La douleur était brûlante.

Et c'est là qu'elle vit véritablement ce qu'il était.

C'est là, qu'il vit réellement qui elle était : une victime.

Lucifer n'aurait pas pu retenir son apparence divine plus longtemps, un corps meurtri et maudit. Il avait eu l'envie malsaine de faire subir à la détective le même sort que ses autres individus, ses criminels qui avaient osé le défier, faire le mal pour le mal. De l'expédier de l'autre côté et de l'offrir à son père, la lame d'Azrael planté dans le cœur. Il avait eu envie de devenir _« evil »_ pendant quelques instants seulement, car il lui aurait donné le...

Mais c'est en voyant la définition même de la terreur sur son visage, que Lucifer s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait eu envie de lui faire du mal. Une idée nauséeuse et nauséabonde.

C'est là, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

Aussitôt, il la lâcha. Il observa ses mains avec dégoût et vit avec effroi qu'il l'avait brûlé. La chaire n'était pas à vif, mais était d'un rouge inquiétant. Il avait laissé sur son doux visage des traces de sang, la marque d'une main aux doigts griffus.

« Chloé, je ... »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle de stupeur. Un souffle de remord, aussitôt remplacé par un sanglot douloureux.

Chloé s'enfuit aussi rapidement que possible et se jeta dans l'ascenseur, martelant le bouton de descente. Les larmes inondaient déjà son visage.

Bêtement, Lucifer voulu la suivre, se confondre en excuse, mais quand elle se plaqua au fond de l'ascenseur, quand il vit son visage se tordre de la même manière que ses milliards d'autres âmes le suppliant de mettre fin à leurs enfers, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

* * *

 _ **31/12/2016**_

AHAH ! Je l'ai fait ! Avant 2017 ! Je vous avoue avoir légèrement bloqué à cause d'une perte d'intérêt. Mais comme j'ai envie de finir cette histoire avant la reprise de la série, autant mettre à profit le temps que je passe à rien faire pour la continuer...en fait il est pratiquement 6h du matin au moment où je poste...c'est ça d'être complètement décalé et finir noctambule pendant les vacances. Un peu plus et j'hibernais.

Alors d'un point de vue correction et orthographe, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ça ne devrait pas être catastrophique, mais il faut savoir que _bonpatron_ devait être un peu bourré, il m'a fait des propositions de corrections bizarre...

Je me pose la question du Rating du coup, je sais pas du tout si c'est encore bon ou s'il faut que j'augmente. Meh, ça finira en M de toute façon à un moment ou à un autre.

Merci à **Moka Magamo** et **Bebec** pour vos reviews.

Merci aussi à vous qui avez décidé de suivre et même ajouter cette fiction en favori. ça fait plaisir à mon ego ! ... Il vous dit bonjour ! ...bref, faudrait que je me couche en fait.

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Jamais Linda Martin n'aurait pu se douter un jour qu'elle deviendrait la psychologue du Diable, à défaut d'être son avocat. Elle aurait encore moins pensé qu'il serait le moins perturbateur de tous, le moins complexe à déchiffrer. A vrai dire, c'était son patient le plus facile à gérer.

Une fois l'aspect métaphysique mit de côté, il restait devant elle un homme. Un homme parmi d'autres qui avait des problèmes familiaux : ne s'entendait plus avec son père, qui ne savait pas comment appréhender sa mère après des années (millénaires) de séparation, ressentait un besoin permanent de se détacher de cette famille nombreuse dont-il faisait parti. Et enfin, quelqu'un qui désirait comprendre ce sentiment nouveau qui entrait en total contradiction avec son caractère, ses habitudes, la nature même de l'image qu'il s'était construit au fil du temps.

Lucifer était un être volatile, sans réelles attaches autres que matérielles. Maze était peut-être une amie mais avant tout une « employée », de même que pour ceux qui travaillent au Lux. Des connaissances, il en avait des centaines. S'il le voulait, tout Los Angeles mangerait dans le creux de sa main. Des admirateurs il en avait, des ennemis aussi, mais de véritables amis...

C'était un personnage bien trop exigeant et bien trop sincère avec le monde pour que celui-ci le mérite. Cette idée ne venait pas de son ego, mais d'elle-même. Des lois, il pouvait en transgresser, sans jamais que cela ne soit injustifié.

Ce jour-là, quand il ne se présenta pas, ni ne répondit à ses appels, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait. Il manquait rarement leurs rendez-vous, toujours excusé par une enquête ou un empêchement. Lucifer mettait toujours un point d'honneur à la prévenir. Mais voilà quelques heures qu'il aurait dû donner signe de vie. Son inquiétude affecta ses autres sessions. Elle peinait à se concentrer sur la vie au combien ennuyante de cette star hollywoodienne qui manquait de réel contactes humains.

Ce n'était pas professionnel, mais Linda mit fin à la torture en renvoyant son actuel client, en promettant de ne pas facturer cette session. Elle ferma son cabinet plus tôt que d'habitude et sur le chemin qui menait au Lux, elle multiplia les appels. Par chance, elle eut Maze.

« Ce crétin lui à dit. Lui affirma-t-elle. Lucifer lui a dit qui il était ! Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Quand elle m'a vu...Écoute, je m'occupe de Lucifer et toi de Chloé, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir d'un démon chez elle et sa fille de toute manière.

\- Rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne va pas me rejeter non plus. Elle pourrait penser que je suis manipulée. souligna-t-elle.

\- Mais manipulée de quoi ? Elle ne va quand même pas croire à toutes ses conneries qu'on raconte sur Lucifer ?

\- Il est _Le Diable_ , Maze. Met-toi à sa place. Met-toi à ma place... Votre simple existence à tout les deux remet en cause toutes les croyances et théories humaines. Si elle est athée, ce qui me semble être le cas, sa réaction pourrait être pire que tout ! Si c'est un mythe populaire, si c'est une image purement démoniaque, vile et manipulatrice qu'elle connaît, elle pourrait me confondre avec un pion et se sentir menacée. **Je sais que Lucifer n'est rien de tout cela, Maze. Je sais.** Mais elle pourrait perdre totalement confiance aux autres. Surveille-la pour moi s'il te plaît. Dans son état, elle pourrait se faire du mal.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger de sa chambre... Et toi ? Tu penses que Lucifer va te parler sans broncher ? Elle était horrifiée, Linda. Il a fait plus que lui montrer son vrai visage ! Il a merdé ! »

Si Maze avait raison, alors la situation était des plus alarmantes. _God_ , qu'avait-il fait ?

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire face à l'appartement dévasté, aux verres brisés et au sang qui tâchait un tapis trop cher. Un frisson parcouru son échine à l'instant même ou elle aperçu le corps immobile de Lucifer, affalé à même le sol contre son lit, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Il semblait dévasté. Il ne bougea pas à son approche, pas plus qu'il ne semblait donner signe de vie. Elle crut pendant un instant qu'il était mort. Mais en posant sa main sur son visage, elle vit que des larmes continuaient de rouler sur cette peau étrangement glaciale. Son regard noir, ses prunelles si pleines de vie et de malice, n'étaient plus que ténèbres et néant.

Il se laissait mourir.

« Lucifer. » appela-t-elle doucement.

Un petit sursaut, ses yeux papillonnèrent brièvement, un clignement désintéressé. Elle s'empêcha de perdre le contrôle. La simple vision de l'incarnation même de la tristesse l'atteignait plus que tout. Mais elle serait forte. Pour lui. Il le fallait.

Elle l'appela de nouveau, le forçant cette fois à la regarder. Quand ils se croisèrent, il ne décrocha plus ses yeux ses siens.

Petit à petit, il revenait à lui, intrigué, consterné par ce visage inquiet, qui semblait le prendre en pitié. Mais ce n'était en rien de la pitié, pas de la part du docteur. Avec délicatesse, elle essuya son visage dégoulinant de honte. Et quand il en eut soudainement besoin, elle lui offrit sa poitrine pour se cacher, pour sangloter, sans se préoccuper ou non des tâches sur son chemisier. Doucement, elle passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules. Un geste rassurant, un geste humain.

A ses côtés, elle avait apprit que la définition même de l'humanité se reflétait bien plus dans ce qu'il était que les Hommes eux-même. Il avait une conscience, une morale qui frôlait la perfection, retirez seulement la débauche, l'hédonisme et cette haine envers son paternel.

Lucifer n'était qu'amour. Il venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Les sanglots cessèrent et une voix cassée murmura contre la peau de Linda.

« Shh. Du calme. Je suis là. Chuchota-t-elle. Prenez votre temps. Vous allez tout me raconter. Je suis là. »

Elle aurait pu préciser que tout irait bien, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de l'énerver et de lui mentir.

Il hoquetait, chassait la morve et les larmes disgracieuses d'un coup de manche.

Étrangement, Linda assimila assez facilement toute la partie « miracle ». Plus facilement que la déesse de la Création en tout cas. Mais après tout, il y avait une logique, la vulnérabilité physique certes, mais aussi tout ce qui transpirait de Lucifer en ce moment. Il était si sérieux, si malheureux, même à la mort d'Uriel, il s'était laissé aller à quelques plaisanteries, au sarcasme.

Il était malheureux car il avait la certitude que tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qui c'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec le détective et même, sa propre migration sur Terre, n'était qu'une mascarade, un plan de génie de la par de son père. Il se sentait floué, manipulé.

Linda le gifla soudainement. Impossible de savoir lequel des deux fut le plus choqué par ce geste.

« Nous n'avez que votre père la bouche. Tout se rapporte à lui, vos malheurs, vos échecs. Oui, il est _Dieu_ ! Oui, il a la possibilité d'influencer n'importe quel destin. Mais vous pensez réellement qu'il s'emmerderait à influencer le libre-arbitre de chacun, à vous faire croire des choses juste pour une rancune vieille comme le monde ? Ne me dites pas le contraire, ce serait vous mentir à vous même. Regardez-vous, bon sang ! Vous avez horreur que les gens disent que le Diable les a obligé à faire quelque chose, vous faites exactement la même chose avec votre père. Vous seul êtes responsable de qui vous êtes. Vous seul êtes responsable de l'image que vous renvoyez aux autres. »

Son silence la satisfait.

« Croyez-vous que je sois là en ce moment à vous moucher comme un enfant parce qu'il aura décidé ? Non. Je suis là parce que je me suis inquiétée pour vous, je tiens à vous. C'est moi et moi seul qui ait choisi, décidé qu'il valait mieux perdre un client pour la vie d'un ami. Comme vous seul choisissez d'aimer, de haïr.

\- ...Chercheriez vous à me faire culpabiliser ?

\- Si pour vous remettre les idées en place il le faut, alors oui ! cria-t-elle »

Il n'avait pas précisé comment il avait blessé Chloé, mais Linda avait au moins une petite idée de l'état psychologique de l'inspectrice. Elle seule pourrait la soutenir.

« Mais...la détective...

\- Pour sa naissance, je vous l'accorde, il n'y a que Dieu qui pourra vous éclairer sur le sujet. Mais pour ce qui est des sentiments, de l'amitié qui vous lie, de tout ce que vous avez vécu jusqu'à présent... Vous l'insultez en pensant qu'elle n'est rien de plus qu'une marionnette. C'est un être pensant Lucifer. Un être humain doué comme vous et moi du libre-arbitre. »

Un temps. Un silence. Linda ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était dans une position des plus délicats et ironique, à apprendre comment fonctionne la mortalité à un être immortel.

« Que suis-je supposé faire ? » Croassa-t-il.

Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. De simples excuses ne suifferaient pas, des mois de thérapies peut-être, mais jamais complètement. Mais elle promit d'essayer. Pour commencer elle l'incita à décuver et prendre un bain. Le fait qu'il l'invite à le rejoindre fut bon signe. Pendant ce temps, elle contacta Maze. Chloé n'avait apparemment toujours pas bougée de sa chambre et la jeune Trixie, rentrée de l'école depuis, voyait en ce scénario trop de similitudes avec la séparation de ses parents, en pire disait-elle. Incapable de voir Lucifer autrement que gentil, elle s'inquiétait tout autant pour lui que pour sa maman.

Linda ne pouvait laisser Lucifer seul, mais elle devait se rendre chez la détective. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle concéda à contacter Amenadiel, même en sachant que se serait une mauvaise idée.

Malgré la fatigue naissante, elle improvisait au fur et à mesure comme elle pouvait. Elle avait beau être douée avec les secrets des autres, en partager un aussi gros que métaphysique n'avait rien d'amusant, ni de reposant.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait absolument pas comme elle a allait faire pour les sortir de cette situation, le pourcentage de scénario catastrophe grandissant à mesure que son inquiétude pour Chloé grandissait.

* * *

 _06/08/2017_

 **NOBODY EXPECT THE SPANISH INQUISITION !**

...Ni ce chapitre. Avouez vous ne l'attendiez plus et moi non plus ! Il traînait dans mes fichiers et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en faire. Pour le suivant, ça va être la même chose je vous le garanti (désolé) ! Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à certaines de vos reviews, j'ai grandement manqué à mes devoirs et j'ai clairement perdu un intérêt pour la série ces derniers mois (ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de pester contre le cliffhanger de la fin de la saison...gneeeeh). Je ne pensais pas avoir ce petit succès chez certain-e-s d'entres vous. C'est inattendu !

Vous noterez que ce chapitre est un poil plus court et qu'il y a sans doute une baisse de qualité au niveau de l'écriture...ça m'apprendra à ne pas prendre des notes pour caler chaque idée. Au départ je devais exposer les deux situations, Lucifer puis Chloé. Maaais, ça aurait fait trop long et sincèrement...je ne sais pas trop comment je vais interpréter Chloé ou du moins comment je vais arranger le schmilblick que j'ai sciemment provoqué... Voilààà. Du coup c'est assez drôle, les dernières phrases font échos à mon état d'esprit.

Je vous dis à dans six mois ou un an pour la suite, hein ! XD

 _A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 4

Habituellement, garder un œil sur la progéniture de Decker était amusant, Maze encaissait plus facilement les caprices et bêtises d'une jeune fille qu'elle-même conduisait à la décadence. Après tout, elles étaient amies. Mais c'était la première fois que la démone devait gérer une crise aussi tendue que celle-ci. Elle était même étonnée de ne pas avoir été expulsée de chez elle ou soumise à une restriction de proximité.

Maudit soit Lucifer et son père !

Le monde des mortels était si amusant, si plaisant. Torturer des âmes n'était rien en comparaison avec les joies du sexe, de la fête et de la chasse. Et c'était même lucratif ! Quand elle recevait enfin une prime, c'est en moins de quelques heures que l'argent retournait dans la société. Sans les quelques interventions et conseils de Linda, la démone aurait fini à la rue depuis un moment.

Et elle ne voulait pas finir sans toit sur la tête, sans camarade à qui parler et manger des bonbons au nez et à la barbe de la maîtresse de maison. Trixie ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait pas d'être un dommage collatéral issu de la stupidité de Lucifer. Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle lui casserait volontiers le nez.

Voilà un autre avantage de la vie sur terre. Le maître n'était plus là pour surveiller son langage à son encontre et elle se faisait une joie de le traiter de tout les noms possibles et imaginables, inventés depuis les origines de la civilisation. Une histoire très barbante soit dit en passant.

A côté de cela il y avait Chloé cloîtrée dans sa chambre, brutalement frappée par l'existence des allégories qui justifient le bien et le mal.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise cependant ce voir débarquer Linda accompagnée d'Amenadiel qui se traînait un air honteux et franchement coupable sur le visage. Elle vit rouge.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation !

\- Du calme Maze, intervint Linda. L'heure n'est pas de jouer les juges. S'il est ici, c'est pour nous aider.

\- Et se racheter auprès de qui ? Hein ? Le frère ou le père ? Je commence vraiment à en avoir ma claque. »

Elle les laissa pourtant entrer.

« Je lui ai spécifiquement demandé de venir nous aider. Expliqua Linda.

\- Tu as trouvé une idée ? Demanda Maze.

\- Oui...non...peut-être. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est une situation tout à fait unique. Je n'ai jamais eu à confronter quelqu'un à une légende qui s'avérerait tout à fait réel, je suis psychologue, pas médium, ni prêtre. Et je crois bien que la religion au sens large et la dernière chose dont Chloé ait besoin.

\- En quoi il fait exception ? C'est un ange, un serviteur de dieu, le fi-fils à son papa et à sa môman.

\- Si je me présente à elle spontanément en tant intermédiaire du Diable, elle ne va pas m'écouter. Expliqua son amie. Alors que si Amenadiel est là, si on ouvre le dialogue avec l'incarnation même de la pureté, un ange...ouvrir le dialogue sera un peu plus facile...je crois...j'espère.

\- Va dire ça à sa voiture. Ricana Maze.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Amenadiel. »

Linda craqua.

« Je ne sais pas Maze ! **Je ne sais pas !** Tu aurais vu dans quel état était Lucifer. Il est misérable, la culpabilité le ronge tellement qu'il était en train de se laisser mourir quand je l'ai trouvé. Patrick garde peut-être un œil sur lui en ce moment, mais rien que l'idée de constater l'état de Chloé me mortifie ! Ce ne sont pas des patients, mais des amis qui sont dans un état lamentable. Habituellement j'aurai soit proposé de confronter les deux chacun d'un côté du canapé ou-ou aidée à porter plainte pour coup et blessure, prescrit des sessions supplémentaire ou je ne sais quel groupe de soutien anonyme. Mais **LA**... Maze, il l'a frappé sous le coup de la colère. Je veux bien concevoir toute l'étendue cosmique qu'il y a derrière les raisons qui ont poussé Lucifer à perdre le contrôle, qu'il n'est pas un homme ordinaire, que Chloé n'est pas non plus une femme ordinaire... Mais je refuse de justifier un acte de... »

Elle s'arrêta subitement dans sa tirade à la vue d'une petite Trixie apparue dans les escaliers. Linda reprit son souffle et chassa vivement la larme colérique qui s'était échappée.

« Je sais combien elle compte pour Lucifer. Et bien plus que lui-même. Mais je refuse de cautionner quoi que ce soit, Lucifer le sait et l'idée que mon propre jugement accroît son remord... Dans tout les cas, le pardon ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Chloé de décider de ce qui est bon pour elle. »

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'elle alla s'occuper de la petite fille.

Affectée par la colère du docteur, Maze tira de son côté Amenadiel et lui assena un coup de poing au visage. Un coup qui ne soulagea en rien le tourbillon d'émotions nouvelles qui grondait en elle.

« Je l'ai mérité. Dit-il.

\- Tu mériterais que je te castre. C'est de ta faute et celle de ta foutue mère. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de lâcher une bombe pareil ? »

Seul une bouche grande ouverte lui répondit par le silence. Un silence loin d'être satisfaisante et redevable d'un nouveau coup au visage. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil vers sa petite amie, Linda l'avait prise à partie plus loin, là où la petite fille ne la verrait pas déverser sa colère sur ce grand imbécile. Chloé n'aimerait certainement pas que l'héroïne de sa fille se révèle être une simple démone aux pulsions meurtrières. Même si c'est ce qu'elle était par nature. Maze s'était défini autrement avec le temps : plus subtilement, plus humainement. Elle était devenue une idole et ferait tout pour garder ce statut aux yeux de Trixie. Son humaine favorite.

« Elle agit bizarrement, expliquait la petite fille à Linda. Je sais qu'elle me ment parfois pour me protéger, mais là. Même avec Papa, c'était pas comme ça. Lucifer à fait quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que Lucifer soit responsable ? Demanda la psychologue.

\- Je vous ai entendu.

\- Oh. Et bien... »

Elle se refusa à lui mentir. Aussi gardera-elle les détails pour elle. Linda fut aussi surprise d'apprendre que Trixie ne doutait pas une seconde de l'identité de sa chère amie Maze et de Lucifer. Pas par croyance comme s'il s'agissait du père noël, non. Elle avait bien compris à Halloween que Maze lui avait montré son véritable visage : douloureux, un peu dégoûtant, cauchemardesque et extrêmement cool. De quoi voler un petit sourire à la démonne, flattée.

Alors évidement en faisant fonctionner un peu ses méninges, il était évident que la grande perche dont-elle s'était entichée depuis le premier jour n'était autre que le diable en personne.

En avait elle peur ?

Pourquoi devrait-elle ?

Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que cet odieux Malcolm avait eu son compte. Un affreux personnage qui revenait parfois dans ses cauchemars. Aussi décida-t-elle qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle passe la journée chez son père, cela ferait un soucis en moins à sa mère qui n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité.

Trouver une excuse pour Dan ne fut pas difficile. Mais quant à savoir quelles pincettes prendre avec Chloé, c'était autre chose.

Et alors que Linda se lança enfin à l'assaut, après plusieurs minutes de réflexions et de grandes hésitations, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle était là, pâle, les yeux cernés, gonflés et secs. Son regard fit un bref tour avant de s'arrêter vaguement sur Linda.

« Les cloisons sont fines. » dit-elle simplement.

A son cou brillaient les traces d'une crème apaisante sur une peau rougie, sur la voie de la guérison. La blessure était superficielle, d'ici quelques heures, il n'y aurait plus rien. Il y avait ça et là les traces d'un fond de teint finalement enlevé par dépit.

En entrant, la docteure ne manqua pas de remarquer l'étui de son arme de service posé négligemment sur la commode, vide. La corbeille débordait de mouchoirs usagés et quelques uns continuaient de se cacher dans le lit. Entre ses doigts, la détective triturait une lingette démaquillante.

« Merci d'avoir pensé à Trixie. »

Linda tendit le bras avec un sourire et la débarrassa de son chiffon.

« Au vu de la situation, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Vous savez depuis longtemps. »

Pas de supposition, une affirmation, presque accusatrice. Le temps pour elle de garder contenance, Chloé ricana doucement.

« Je me souviens qu'il avait dit vous avoir « cassé », un jour. Je comprends maintenant que ce n'était pas une question de sexe. »

Linda lui répondit par un sourire complice. Confiante, elle ferma la porte.

« Il m'a fallut une semaine entière pour me faire à l'idée que mon patient ne parlait pas qu'avec des métaphores. Il m'en a fallu une autre pour intégrer tout ce que cela impliquait. Mais même encore aujourd'hui, certaines choses continuent de m'échapper.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes là en amie ou en psy ?

\- Laquelle préférez-vous ?

\- Et bien...la raison m'ordonne une consultation mais...sincèrement j'aurai bien besoin d'une amie sur ce coup là. »

La voix se cassa dans un rire plus qu'amer et douloureux. Instinctivement sa main vint frotter la crème étalée sur son cou. Lorsque Linda vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, celle-ci pu prétendre à nouveau au titre de doudou professionnel. Sentir de nouvelles larmes au travers de son chemisier fut un coup dur à son moral et à sa volonté. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Sa voix trembla :

« Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je...je sais pas...je sais pas par où commencer.

\- Prend ton temps. »

Et elle le prit. Étape par étape, elle parvint enfin à calmer les sanglots et les frissons au profit d'un petit rire jaune. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Elle devait le dire pour enfin cesser d'y croire et accepter la réalité.

« Lucifer est vraiment qui il prétend être. Lucifer est le diable en personne. Maze est une démone. Personne ne peut porter autant de cuir en Californie sans mariner...Son père est...son père est Dieu. Le _big guy_...c'est...alors la bible est...quand même pas ?

\- C'est sujet à discussion, souligna Linda.

\- Et puis... il y a cette histoire de buisson ardent, maintenant je comprends où il voulait en venir l'autre jour. »

Un nouveau rire, plus sincère cette fois.

« Je comprends aussi pourquoi notre petite virée chez les satanistes lui a fait quelque chose...surtout s'il dit détester l'image de bouc qu'on lui donne.

\- D'après Maze, c'est la faute d'Amenadiel. Chuchota son amie.

\- Le fourbe, dommage que ça ne soit pas mentionné dans les écrits ça aurait été amusant. Il n'y figure pas en plus. »

Encore un rire, un gloussement. Et puis elle réalisa :

« Je parie mon insigne que leur mère n'est autre que Charlotte Richards. J'ai raison ? (Linda hocha la tête) et que...qu'il...son frère. Le pauvre. Je me sens terriblement mal pour lui. »

A nouveau elle effleura son cou du bout des doigts, pensive. Son pied trépigne. La réalité la claque violemment, l'accident de voiture, la paranoïa de Lucifer, son désarroi à la perte de son frère. Uriel.

Uriel, Amenadiel, Azraël. Michel, Gabriel, Raphaël. Samael. Que des noms en « -el ». Des noms kryptoniens. Sa pensée s'échappa de ses lèvres et surprit légèrement Linda. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était la kryptonite du Diable !

Chloé chercha les mots, une nouvelle idée en tête sans pouvoir la formuler, la docteur pouvait sentir la frustration qui l'accompagnait. Ses yeux devenus trop secs brillèrent enfin. Elle inspira une fois, expira profondément et prit de court Linda.

« Je veux lui parler. »

* * *

 _10/12/2017_

 **Non ne partez pas revenez !** C'est pas fini, je peux vous assurer sur mon honneur (quel honneur ?) et mes résultats de partiels (la blague), que la suite va venir trèèès rapidement. Du jamais vu. Sisi je vous assure. On va dire noël. AU PIRE, avant 2018 ! (donc le 31 à 23h59 ça compte !)

Voyez un peu ce que ça donne de ne pas écouter en cours et prendre prendre des notes. Je suis plutôt satisfaite, un peu maigre, mais complètement dans l'optique prévu. Je m'excuse pour les vilaines fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et peut-être même de français tout court. La satisfaction d'avoir fini est plus grande que la correction. Mais de toute manière je corrigerai un de ses jours. Sans aucun doute quand j'apposerai la mention "complete" à cette histoire.

Oui, je sais Amenadiel ne sert à rien finalement, enfin si, de défouloir à Maze. Mais c'est les aléas de la vie !

Merci pour vos review, j'ai du répondre à tout le monde normalement.

En espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. J'attends vos retours avec impatience.

 _A bientôt !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Linda hocha obligeamment la tête et ne put que lui proposer de rester avec elle lors de leur « entretien ». Après délibération, il fut décidé que le bureau de la docteure servirait de lieu de rendez-vous. Si un lieu publique aurait été théoriquement plus rassurant, Chloé était clairement contre. Qui sait sur quels fanatiques ils pourraient tomber.

D'elle ou de Maze, il était difficile de savoir laquelle des deux était la plus embarrassée. Toute deux présentaient des signes de gènes, que se soit en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre ou en froissant le bout d'une manche.

« Donc, souffla Chloé, démone.

\- ...Yeap.

\- Ça...explique pas mal de trucs.

\- Tu sais que je suis désolée pour la vaisselle. Fit Maze dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

\- Je pensais plus à la balançoire...Et à la vodka dans les céréales de Trixie. »

Un temps.

« ...Tu sais je peux toujours aller lui botter les fesses. Proposa Mazikeen.

\- Je suis assez grande pour le faire moi-même. » Répondit sèchement Chloé.

Cela n'était pas volontaire, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer sa méfiance à l'égard d'Amenadiel. A sa surprise cependant, il vint lui présenter des excuses. Des excuses pour son frère, mais aussi pour avoir apparemment été l'origine de cette confiance brisée entre la détective et son partenaire.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et pourtant elle pressentait qu'il cachait un autre secret, une autre responsabilité. Ainsi il évitait son regard, clairement coupable de quelque chose de plus grand, mais elle n'était plus d'humeur aux secrets et aux fausses métaphores.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez responsable de pas mal de choses, alors s'il y en a une en particulier que vous ne me dites pas, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » Cracha-t-elle.

Ce furent les supplications silencieuses de Linda qui eurent raison de lui.

En quelques paroles et instants seulement, l'existence de Chloé se retrouva de nouveau chamboulé. Brièvement, elle eut le sentiment d'être un messie, non pas par vanité, mais par logique. Après tout, pourquoi Dieu aurait-il demandé spécifiquement à ce qu'un de ses fils vienne aider un couple en mal d'enfant ?

Lentement son esprit d'enquêtrice ajouta ses données au dossier « Lucifer ». Un assemblage de souvenirs et de pistes curieuses, de culs-de-sacs et de mystères résolus. Un fil rouge vient relier l'ensemble de son enquête à un autre dossier intitulé « Pourquoi », un amalgame de pensées décousues au fil de ses douches quotidiennes, de ses anciens et brefs cours de philosophie ou encore ses débats lancés après un verre de trop. Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi la mort ? Pourquoi ceci et pas cela ? Des questions qui pourraient potentiellement trouver réponse aujourd'hui même.

Son engouement aurait put être attendrissant si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était. Lorsque Chloé s'engagea sur le chemin pour la voiture, Linda partagea sa pensée.

« Elle est instable. Essayez de rester dans le coin. Pré-notez les urgences aussi...

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait le tuer ? Demanda Amenadiel.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait discuter, non ? Fit Maze.

\- Elle a son arme avec elle. » Souffla nerveusement Linda avant de suivre la détective.

o°o

Dans le silence crépitaient les néons, soufflait l'air conditionné, ronronnaient les voitures. Quelque part une mouche cherchait la sortie. Et puis il y avait le sang, celui qui pulsait, brûlait sous sa peau, sifflait dans ses oreilles devenue rouges dans l'attente et l'appréhension.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac_

Il devrait...non. Il pourrait...ou peut-être alors...et si...mais...

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac_

Un spasme le secoue violemment à tel point qu'il se sent dans l'obligation de se lever et marcher. Il entend qu' **il** l'appelle : « Samael. » L'amour devenu le mépris. Sur sa chair renaît le souvenir d'une chute. _La_ chute, aussi bien dans le sens figuré que littéral. Un fruit pourri tombé du haut de l'arbre sacré, éclaté sur la boue cendreuse de l'Enfer, sémillon flétri infâme.

Il est de ses substances succulentes et enivrantes, plaisantes. Celles dont on ne veut se passer, qu'on manque en son absence. Le plaisir que l'on partage avec joie, car inoubliable.

Il est de ses substances succulentes et enivrantes, déplaisantes. Celles dont on ne peut se passer, que le corps et l'esprit manquent. Cette chose devenue toxique, que l'on garde pour soi, par égoïsme et crainte.

 _Tic. Clic. Tac. Clac. Tic. Tac._

Les murmures et pas feutrés réveillent sa conscience. Il n'est pas prêt ! Aussi impeccable qu'il puisse être, jamais il ne pourrait effacer cette sensation qui court dans le creux de ses mains, celle de sa douce peau, des muscles qui se contractent par instinct, mâchoire, ganglion, artère, trachée, veine, le roulement de sa salive étranglée. Dans sa main elle se déconstruit encore et encore.

« Tu es certaine de ton choix ? » fit la voix lointaine de Linda.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Il attendit.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic._

« Ok. » souffla de nouveau Linda.

Pas de véritable réponse franche, pas de voix assurée et confiante. Même dans les grands instants de doute, **elle** savait quoi dire, **elle** avait toujours sut quoi dire. Il se remémora alors une chose : « Vous ne m'inspirez que du dégoût, à un niveau moléculaire même. » Ou peut-être était-ce chimique ? L'un ou l'autre, qu'importe, cela faisait mal.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était effrayé. Une peur comparable à cet autre grand tourment de son existence.

Plus bas que l'enfer, le néant l'attendait.

« Chloé, entend-il. Avant d'entrer, il faut...je ne peux pas te laisser y aller comme ça. Je sais que tu l'as avec toi. »

Un temps.

Puis un autre.

Un bruissement. Un cliquetis. Un clac.

Et sans attendre la porte s'ouvrit. Linda en tête, elle fit entrer l'objet principal de ses tracas, de ses peurs et de ses peines. Celle qui en quelques mois seulement avait chamboulé celui qu'il était. Celle pour qui soudainement le monde des Hommes perdait un peu de sa saveur en son absence. Pour qui la justice n'était plaisante qu'en sa compagnie, que son existence à lui ne prenait enfin un véritable sens qu'après des millénaires à servir d'allégorie à la misère et au vice.

Mais il entend encore **cette** voix : « Samael. »

Moqueur. **Il** le nargue. **Il** se fiche de lui depuis son trône d'or céleste. A cause de **lui** , Lucifer doit détourner son regard enflammé par la colère, de peur d'effrayer à nouveau.

Des trois, Linda était la plus embarrassée. Alors l'amie céda sa place à la professionnelle pour soigner les maux du cœur.

Alors peut-être guérirait-il.

Guérirait-elle.

Au prix d'un certain effort, Lucifer fini par s'asseoir, aussi loin que le canapé puisse lui permettre, s'enfonçant, se recroquevillant contre l'accoudoir. Chloé quant à elle resta debout, stoïque, bras fermement croisés. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si l'hésitation lui susurrait de prendre la fuite, mais que le courage l'invitait à s'asseoir.

« Bien. Soupira Linda. Nous avons, je pense, fait le point chacun de notre côté. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, la manière dont cela c'est produit ne pourra pas être changé. Les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont... (Elle inspire profondément) A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. L'un de vous souhaiterait-il commencer ? »

Un temps. Et puis une main timide se leva.

« J'aimerai lui parler seul à seule. » murmura Chloé.

A première vue, Linda désapprouva. Elle s'avoua cependant vaincu après un petit moment de réflexion. Le poids d'une arme confisqué dans son sac et la balance des pour l'emportant sur les contre de justesse. Et après un dernier coup d'œil et un maigre sourire qui se voulait rassurant autant pour eux que pour elle-même, elle sortit.

Dans le silence crépitaient les néons, soufflait l'air conditionné, ronronnaient les voitures. Quelque part une mouche trouva la sortie.

L'aura de cette femme surnommée miracle était insoutenable et fit pression lorsqu'elle s'approcha, contournant la table basse. Il ne veut pas sentir son parfum souillé de peur, il ne veut pas non plus voir ses yeux asséchés. Mais elle est là ! Juste à quelques pas. Bien trop près, de sorte à le coincer contre la raideur du canapé. De cette proximité naît un imaginaire, celui de ses lèvres fruitées par le vin, de ses bords légèrement salés par la junkfood, celui de ce parfum unique gorgé de tentation.

Un cliquetis parvint à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il leva enfin le regard, c'est le canon d'une arme qu'il rencontra.

Elle avança un peu plus, se pencha, posant le bout de son arme secondaire, glacial, contre le tissu de sa chemise ardente par les battements frénétiques d'un cœur erratique. Si ce n'était pas la crise cardiaque ou un cœur aux mécaniques brisées, c'était l'impassibilité de la détective qui le tuerait. Et étrangement, il accepta la chose.

Qu'elle le tue ! Qu'elle l'achève et mette fin à ses souffrances ! Qu'elle bannisse éternellement en enfer l'incarnation du vice et du mal. Qu'il soit victime de ses propres machinations et vive l'enfer pour avoir blessé et avoir voulu blesser. Ainsi reverrait-il Uriel et peut-être elle aussi.

A jamais blessée, à jamais blessante.

Lentement, fermement, son index vint caresser la détente. Et dans un geste à la sensualité malsaine, elle tira.

* * *

 _20/01/2016_

Que dire si ce n'est **...oups ?** Mille excuse pour le (gros) retard, j'ai comme qui dirait oublié mon texte dans ma chambre étudiante pendant les vacances de Noël. Entre et les partiels qui on suivit, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y mettre correctement. ça m'apprendra à m'imposer des dates. Toujours est-il que le voilà enfin rien que pour vous. Avant dernier chapitre ? Avant avant dernier ? Erf. Je sais pas. J'me tâte concrètement. L'instabilité qualitatif de la saison 3 n'aidant pas trop, rien que _Chloe does Lucifer_ se doit d'être réécrit, j'en fait le serment ("C'est toi l'instabilité !" susurre la petite voix du manque de confiance en soi).

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les review reçu jusque là. Merci pour vos retours !

 _A bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre 6

Clic.

Comment ça _Clic_? Son cœur venait d'exploser, d'imploser, alors pourquoi CLIC ? Ou était le _BANG_ assourdissant et dramatique, la poudre qui devient fumée, la vague de chair et de sang qui vient barioler la pièce de leur teinte vermeille et éclabousser le visage angélique de Chloé dans un climax final. La création divine salie et souillée par la pourriture charnelle du mal incarné, désigné, destiné à mourir de cette main de justice, rétablissant alors la volonté de Dieu.

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir foutu la peur de ma vie ! » Cingla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il se souvient alors qu'il pouvait respirer, inspirer à grande goulée ce parfum d'ivresse particulier, un parfum fleuri étouffant.

Loin d'être fermé à l'humour, aussi noir était-il, il se mit à rire malgré lui, libre. Un rire à la fois admirateur et nerveux, jamais auparavant on avait effrayé le Diable ainsi. Chloé patienta aussi longtemps qu'il le fallut, que la nervosité s'efface et qu'enfin il reprenne consistance.

« Je suppose... que nous ne pouvons plus nier l'évidence. » Croassa-t-il.

Après tout, même s'il n'avait cessé d'être honnête sur sa personne, n'était-ce pas un mensonge au fond que de prétendre cette vérité comprise et assimilée ?

« Je suis désolé. »

Désolé de qui ? Désolé pour qui ? Il lui avait fait du mal. Elle avait été blessé, et il ne songeait pas uniquement à ce cou halé. Telle une lionne en cage, elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Fulminante, cherchant par où commencer, par quel côté le charcuter. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : mener un interrogatoire.

« Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ?

\- Parce que... j'ai été manipulé.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, votre père ? Je recommence : pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ?

\- Je viens de vous le dire.

\- Non, vous venez juste de vous dérober en vous trouvant une excuse, comme n'importe quel humain vous accuse de ces malheurs et de ces vices. »

Le pauvre diable voulu protester, mais la fureur qui se dégageait à présent de la détective prévint toute tentative de justification futile. Tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de dire la stricte vérité dans son entièreté. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, un exercice plus difficile et plus impitoyable que les sessions avec Linda. Loin d'être libérateur, il sentait le poids de la honte et de la culpabilité peser sur lui, comme si le souffle âcre d'Ammout la Dévoreuse le narguait.

Elle eut ce tic particulier, signe de son agacement et de son énervement, sa langue passant rapidement sur ses lèvres. A nouveau elle fit les cent pas. Peut-être aurait-il du attendre avant de mentionner Smith.

« C'est la justice qui aurait dû avoir raison de lui, pas la mafia.

\- Mais votre justice l'a justement laissé s'échapper. Même sans falsifier votre rapport, Détective. Votre métier n'est pas infaillible. Je peux cependant vous assurer que là où est, justice est bien rendu. »

La réalité estomaqua Chloé de plein fouet.

C'est d'une voix au bord de la rupture qu'elle demanda.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Vous le savez, susurra-t-il, je suis comme vous serviteur de la sainte justice, je n'ai ni balance ni glaive, mais pour offrir une sentence appropriée au jugement, il n'y a pas plus expert que moi.

\- Alors quoi, m'assister dans mon métier équivaut à des heures supplémentaires ?

\- Pas du tout. En Enfer, les âmes arrivent déjà marquées par leurs fautes, alors qu'ici sur Terre, il faut les révéler, les deviner, un _Cluedo_ grandeur nature. Je ne fais ça que pour contrarier mon père, m'amuser, me divertir... Et profiter de la meilleure des compagnies. »

La flatterie tomba à plat. Les mots continuèrent alors de se bousculer sur sa langue :

« Mais le fait est que votre système est faillible malgré ses milliers de lois prônant l'interdit et la sanction, ce dont les crimes parfaits profitent. Comme Smith en a profité. Je ne pouvais pas laisser l'homme, qui aura privé une jeune femme de son père, s'en aller et parader impunément dans la rue. Et comme il n'a pas respecté les règles des Russes et des Chinois, le remettre à une justice... différente... semblait la meilleure option. Maintenant il doit probablement être quelque part en Enfer à se flageller. »

A cela Chloé ne répondit rien et vint s'asseoir à l'opposé du canapé, incertaine sur la manière d'exprimer son amertume et probablement sa peur. Le temps s'allongea avec le silence. Lucifer avait peut-être reprit le contrôle de lui-même, mais voir ainsi sa partenaire au bord du gouffre lui faisait de la peine. Comment pouvait-il remédier à sa douleur ? Il n'avait jamais appris à s'occuper de quelqu'un pour qui il avait une telle considération.

Elle se tint à nouveau la gorge alors que ses lèvres tremblèrent dans un rictus désolé.

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. » dit-elle.

Une simple phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe ! Paniqué, il ne put se justifier.

« Avec du temps et de l'énergie, reprit-elle, j'aurais fini par coffrer Smith. Les détournements d'argent, la corruption, les abus de faiblesses et j'en passe, tous les crimes dont il allait être accusé étaient largement suffisant pour compenser l'injustice fait à mon père. J'aurais pu coincer ce salaud une nouvelle fois et apprendre des erreurs de la première. Avec ou sans une avocate, apparemment maman du Diable, il aurait terminé sa vie en prison. Une prison sur laquelle il n'aurait eu aucun pouvoir et dont il aurait été un simple prisonnier. Un simple occupant lambda, purgeant sa peine, sans la moindre chance de relaxe. Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé faire.

\- Je ne pensais pas... vous ne m'en avez pas parlé, balbutia-il. C'est vous qui n'avez pas eu confiance en moi.

\- Vous étiez supposé être un citoyen philanthrope et hédoniste, pas le Diable en personne. Comment pouvais-je savoir que vous alliez donner un coup de pouce à la mafia ? Sans compter vos connexions avec eux.

\- Connexions qui ont aidé Dan. Souligna-t-il.

\- Vos affaires avec les russes et les chinois auraient pu compromettre l'enquête. Cingla-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai fait **pour vous !** »

Cette phrase sortit plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Oui, il avait ça pour elle, non plus pour le plaisir de remettre les choses dans l'ordre, mais parce que cela le révulsait que Smith reste impuni pour avoir ri au nez de Chloé. Une pulsion relevant plus du besoin de protéger que de punir. Les sessions avec Linda révélaient enfin leur efficacité. Si seulement Chloé pouvait écouter et ne plus simplement entendre. Au moins assimilait-elle l'idée du Diable plus facilement.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin, dit-elle, c'est d'une confiance mutuelle avec **mon partenaire**. Je n'ai pas besoin de D... »

La fin de sa phrase se termina en souffle de bœuf. A nouveau, ce tic énervé. Elle murmura :

« Je ne devrais pas vous en vouloir, j'ai bien compris pourquoi cette méfiance... Et pourtant... je vous en veux. »

Elle soupira longuement, la main toujours sur sa gorge. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage rouge de honte, de colère et d'une multitude de sentiments contraires. Elle ricana doucement.

« Peut-être que je devrais plutôt en vouloir à Dieu... ce serait si simple. Mais trop facile. Et la confiance, ça ne se gagne pas en trouvant un bouc-émissaire commun. »

Ses yeux embués croisèrent ceux du Diable dont l'assurance s'envola à nouveau. Un nœud se forma au fond de sa gorge à lui et une honte immense lui enserra la poitrine.

Un temps.

« Et maintenant ? Dit-l'un d'eux.

Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre. »

Un silence.

Puis un autre.

« Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, avoua-t-elle une fois sa voix maîtrisée. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés vous avez pris des balles pour moi. Pourquoi cela ne vous à rien fait, alors que maintenant vous êtes vulnérable quand je suis proche ?

\- … La théorie la plus probable, hésita-t-il, voudrait que cela soit qu'à partir du moment où vous m'avez tiré dessus qu'une sorte de malédiction ou que sais-je ait commencé à faire effet. Ce jour là je vous ai poussé à bout, je vous ai volontairement provoqué, fait peur. J'ai brisé le mythe, le peu de confiance que nous avions instauré l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était rien par rapport à... à ce que j'ai pu vous faire hier soir. Si vous m'aviez tiré dessus, peut-être m'auriez vous rayé de l'existence même.

\- Votre père est cruel.

\- Attention, voilà le bouc. »

Elle eut un ricanement peu élégant qui leur arracha à tout les deux un sourire.

« Sérieusement, reprit-elle, tout cela relève de la manipulation et je veux bien concéder que vous soyez devenu paranoïaque. Mais au lieu de directement venir rendre des comptes avec vous, il aurait préféré jouer avec les chances et vous torturer ?

\- "Aurait" , pourquoi le conditionnel ? Demanda-t-il. Ne ne me dites pas que vous doutez encore de son implication dans notre relation.

\- Je veux bien croire au Diable, mais j'ai mes limites, plaisanta-elle. Quelles étaient les chances pour que vous veniez sur Terre, à L.A. et que nous nous rencontrions ? Vous auriez pu venir dans cinquante, cent ans. J'aurai pu déménager, ne jamais entrer dans la police, même mourir.

\- Je vous interdis d'envisager un tel scénario.

\- Pourtant ça vous retirerait une épine du pied... et Dieu aurait probablement besoin de changer de... »

Lucifer la saisit aux épaules pour forcer son regard dans le sien, ferme et catégorique. Puis il se rendit compte de son geste et retourna à sa place, rendant Chloé plus confuse que jamais. Il pianota nerveusement des doigts sur ses genoux et décida finalement de se lever.

« Vous savez quoi, qu'il aille se faire foutre. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce triangle déprimant. Et qui sait, je joue probablement son jeu en refusant de jouer, peut-être même qu'il n'y a jamais eu de jeu. Une volonté de se faire pardonner ? De me faire du mal ? "Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables", qu'elles le restent. J'ai envie de dire...Yolo.

\- Yolo ? Gloussa-t-elle perplexe.

\- S'il n'y avait que moi, je me serais fait un plaisir d'envoyer un message condescendant au grand manitou. Mais depuis que vous êtes entrée dans l'équation beaucoup de choses ont changé, il suffit de regarder Maze. Je prends le risque. Vous avez beaucoup trop de valeur à mes yeux.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez en train de me faire un compliment ?

\- … On peut dire ça. »

Il s'agenouilla face à elle. Hésitante, elle accepta de lui donner sa main, qu'il couvrit avec tendresse. La caresse donna à Chloé la chair de poule.

« Que nous ne soyons que des pions sur l'échiquier de mon père ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour vous Chloé. Ou du moins ce que je crois comprendre éprouver. J'ai trahi notre amitié en m'en prenant injustement à vous, alors que vous n'êtes coupable de rien si ce n'est d'être une excellente détective. (Elle sourit) J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct comme je l'ai toujours fait pendant nos enquêtes et je ne peux malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. Mais nous pouvons aller de l'avant, reconstruire cette confiance mutuelle. Et vivre au jour le jour en vous promettant que plus jamais mon père n'interféra entre nous. Enfin... si vous souhaitez toujours de moi comme partenaire. »

Les lèvres de Chloé tremblèrent, non pas de chagrin mais de rire. Lui-même en vint à se rendre compte de l'étrange position, déclaration, demande qu'il faisait et la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Je... »

Un chahut se fit entendre, des chuchotements et murmures rageurs, pestant l'un contre l'autre et notamment contre une voix nouvelle. Chloé vit l'agacement naître dans le regard de Lucifer, peut-être même une lueur orangée.

« Permettez-moi de me corriger avant que vous ne répondiez : que plus jamais ni mon père, ni **ma mère** n'interféreront dans l'évolution de notre relation.

\- Mère, non ! S'exclama Amenadiel. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Comme tu le vois fils, je peux. Répondit-elle simplement. Oh mais. C'est merveilleux ! Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous réconcilier aussi vite. Mais ne crois-tu pas que le genou à terre est de trop fils ? Le mariage est tellement surfait. »

Lucifer l'ignora délibérément, concentré à conserver l'attention de Chloé. Ce qui échoua puisque celle-ci se leva. Il aperçu Linda se cramponner au bras de Maze quand Chloé repoussa gentiment et poliment la Déesse par la porte avant de verrouiller celle-ci.

Un temps.

Puis un rire masculin stupéfait. Lucifer pouffait de rire devant une telle audace, même lui avait du mal à retenir sa mère hors de son espace vital.

« Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi elle n'est mentionnée dans aucun texte biblique, dit-elle.

\- Techniquement elle y est... sous forme de déluges, cataclysmes... ce genre de chose pour attirer l'attention. Ce dont nous n'avons pas besoin pour être quelque chose.

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore donné ma réponse Lucifer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Pardonnez-moi. Je... prenez votre temps. Répondit-il légèrement déçu. »

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, jetant un regard à la porte.

« Quitte à trouver un bouc-émissaire, votre mère semble un meilleur candidat. Après tout, si j'ai bien compris c'est de sa faute si nous en sommes là. Si elle n'avait pas...

\- Mais elle l'a fait. Pour ses agissements égoïstes. Son désir de rentrer à la maison est plus fort que le bien être concret de ses fils. Elle refuse de voir qu'ici... je suis... bien.

\- Avec l'humanité ?

\- Avec vous. »

Cela lui échappa si naturellement que Chloé en perdit ses moyens. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Je... je souhaite vraiment vous dire oui Lucifer. Mais, ce ne serait pas sain de faire comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et que je suis ce que je suis et que vous êtes... vous. Je... accordez-moi un instant.

\- Prenez tout votre temps, Détective. »

Ce n'est pas une ronde qu'elle fit, mais une forme de balade, les yeux agités par milles idées. Lucifer ne put qu'attendre et lutter contre le tic-tac de l'horloge et les discussions qui filtraient à travers le mur. En aucun cas il ne devait se laisser influencer, en aucun cas elle ne devait se sentir manipulée. Elle s'arrêta finalement à l'opposé de la pièce.

« Ma question va compliquer les choses encore, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Sommes-nous plus que des partenaires de travail ? Et je ne parle pas seulement d'amitié, je parle d'un plus. Comme l'autre soir, quand nous allions... ou était-ce le vin ?

\- La bouteille venait d'être débouché, corrigea-t-il nerveusement. Mais oui, nous avons eu un... moment.

\- Mais est-ce que c'était sur le coup de l'émotion ou est-ce que... ?

\- ...Je ne sais pas, Chloé. Je suis aussi confus que vous. »

Un temps.

« Je souhaite... retrouver mon partenaire d'enquête.

\- Comment puis-je vous prouver ma bonne foi ? »

Chloé fit un pas vers lui, elle fut si proche qu'il pouvait de nouveau sentir son parfum fleuri, si léger. La main qu'elle leva vers son visage le fit frissonner.

« Soyez honnête, Lucifer. »

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Puis revint au contact et inspira longuement.

« N'ayez pas peur, je vous en prie. » implora-t-il.

o°o

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! S'exclama Amenadiel. Tu ne pouvais pas au moins attendre qu'ils sortent d'eux-même.

\- Au moins vous pouvez arrêter de vous faire du mouron, tout les deux sont en vie et sur la bonne voie, il me semble. Et nous aussi d'ailleurs. Ils vont probablement s'envoyer en l'air d'ici quelques minutes et hop ! Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Va-t-en. » Ordonna Amenadiel.

Grosse erreur de sa part, sa mère le fusilla du regard et le mit au défi. Seule la bonne volonté de Linda retenait Maze.

« Tu crois sincèrement que Chloé est la clé pour rentrer à Silvercity ? Même moi qui ai simplement aidé la nature à faire son travail je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Dieu voulait qu'elle soit ici.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule _miracle_ qui ait vécu sur cette Terre tu sais. Comment elle s'appelait, Jane ? Joan ?

\- Jeanne d'Arc ? Hésita Linda.

\- Oui voilà Jeanne d'Arc.

\- C'est drôle parce que j'ai amélioré sa chambre il y a peine un siècle, ricana Maze. Mickaël m'en doit toujours une au passage.

\- Ne crois-tu pas, continua Amenadiel, qu'il serait plus judicieux de faire attention à ce que Père...

\- Je n'ai que faire des plans cosmiques de ton père sur les humains, est-ce de ma faute s'il laisse traîner ses affaires ?

\- S'il vous plaît, s'exclama Linda. Pourriez-vous juste un instant, arrêter de parler de Chloé comme d'un objet et considérer un seul instant ce qui se passe en ce moment dans mon bureau ?

\- Sexe de réconciliation ? Fit Maze.

\- Pourquoi toujours le sexe ? Soupira la pauvre Docteure. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils essaient de résoudre d'eux-même leur problème et ce de manière rationnel. Le sexe n'est certainement pas la priorité. Pas après hier soir.

\- Hier soir ? Interrogea Charlotte. Que c'est-il passé hier soir ?

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde, cingla Linda. Vous savez quoi, sortez. Tous autant que vous êtes.

\- Et toi alors ? Bouda Maze.

\- Moi je fais mon job. »

Étrangement, même la mère de toute chose suivit le mouvement et fut purement et simplement éjectée dans le couloir. Linda fut surprise de sa propre témérité et souffla. Le temps fila lentement. Si Charlotte n'avait pas ouvert la porte, l'effet Schrödinger aurait été plus insupportable encore. C'est lorsqu'elle manqua de s'assoupir que la porte s'ouvrit finalement, révélant une Chloé rongée et épuisée, mais souriante. Lucifer suivit, dans un état tout aussi catastrophique.

« Alors? » Demanda Linda.

La détective consulta brièvement son partenaire du regard et prit la parole.

« Nous sommes parvenus à une sorte de réconciliation. Bien sûr il nous faudra encore un certain temps pour retrouver un équilibre parfait. Mais je crois qu'en tant que collègues, ça va aller.

\- Je suis soulagée. Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous entre tuer...

\- Oh, mais moi aussi, Docteure, répondit Lucifer. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me coller une balle. Mais le bon sens et la raison ont eu le dessus. Bien plus facilement que je ne l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. »

Chloé se tourna vers lui.

« Un tout petit dernier détail. Arrêtez ça.

\- ça quoi ?

\- Vous auto-flageller.

\- Seulement si c'est vous qui prenez le martinet. »

Son sourire coquin et moqueur eut raison de la santé mentale de Chloé qui craqua tout bonnement, son buste tressautant par le rire qu'elle étouffa dans la chemise de Lucifer. A son tour, Linda ne put que sourire de soulagement face à cette image bonne enfant.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Yolo. » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Le suspect se montrait belliqueux, fier et sûr de lui. Il était très bavard et pourtant ne disait rien qui puisse profiter à l'enquête. Lucifer usa donc de persuasion pour lui faire confesser ce qu'il refusait d'avouer, mais n'obtint que plus de vantardise. Peut-être pourrait-il...

« Pas la peine Lucifer, Ella a trouvé son ADN sous les ongles de la victime, il est cuit. Et vous aviez promis.

\- Je sais, mais rien qu'un petit aperçu de l'enfer par le miroir de l'âme. Non ? Non. Ok, parfait. Donc, maintenant que cette affaire est close...

\- Elle sera close quand j'aurai terminé la paperasse, à moins que vous ne vouliez me donner un coup de main.

\- J'allais justement m'éclipser pour les préparatifs de ce soir.

\- Les...quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié notre dîner au moins ?

\- Non, non. Comment pourrai-je ! Mais...les préparatifs ?

\- Et bien avec la fin des travaux et même si la junkfood possède ses délices, un vrai dîner serait plus accommodant. »

En réalité, les restaurants et les frites ne lui évoquaient que des échecs. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il avait évoqué avec Linda l'évolution de ses sentiments et leur renforcement après la catastrophe des dernières semaines. L'équilibre était revenu, la routine quotidienne avait fait son retour, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de différent. Bien évidement, Chloé ne pouvait que le regarder différemment depuis quelle acceptait sa véritable identité. Son regard était étrange et parfois il surprenait un semblant de peur dans ses prunelles. Une plaisanterie par-ci, un geste de bon sentiment par-là et cette peur disparaissait.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je porte une tenue chic ou... ?

\- Même si l'idée est plaisante, ce serait trop pompeux. Soyez vous-même. »

\- Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce que cela pouvait signifier, il avait déjà filé.

\- Chloé se surprit à sourire de la situation. Ce soir, elle avait un rendez-vous avec le Diable.

Le plus normal et plus humain des rendez-vous qu'il puisse exister. Et elle en était heureuse. Ils fonctionnaient à la perfection en tant que collègue, comme amis. Rien ne les empêcheraient alors d'être plus. Ni Dieu, ni Mère, ni la peur. Pas même ses mythes qui n'en finissaient plus de construire une forme d'idéal du malin, de la haine, des ténèbres.

Des questions, elle en avait encore cent, des réponses, il en aurait mille. Elle s'était un instant inquiétée du futur, de la mort et de l'enfer, avant de balayer cela à plus tard et choisir de vivre l'instant présent, en compagnie d'un ange plus humain que n'importe quel homme.

Mais combien pourraient être convaincu à l'avenir que le véritable miracle dans cette histoire, n'était autre que le Diable.

* * *

 _18/05/2018_

#SaveLucifer

 **S** alutation chers lecteurs ! Et non je n'ai pas abandonné, pas comme la FOX. Je ne m'étais absolument pas rendue compte que le temps passait aussi vite, j'ai repoussé la sortie de ce chapitre final un bon nombre de fois par fainéantise, mais aussi par difficultés techniques. Habitant en résidence étudiante, il faut savoir que l'accès à internet est...hasardeux...voire...inexistant. Ce qui est très fâcheux quand vous vous retrouvez du jour au lendemain avec trois dossiers et commentaires à faire dans la semaine (et avec une touche Z qui agonise).

 **J** e célèbre aussi la fin de mes partiels avec cette publication. C'est incroyable l'intérêt que cette histoire a suscité et je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue, encouragée et poussée dans cette aventure étrangement courte alors que ça va faire un an. C'est aussi la deuxième histoire, en dehors des OS, à laquelle j'arrive à donner un point final. D'ici dix ans peut-être publierai-je mon premier roman. Ahah.

 **J** 'avais promis une correction, elle viendra... tantôt. Toujours est-il que ce fut un plaisir de partager cette uchronie avec vous.

Merci.

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
